Guardians of High School
by crackerjack642
Summary: Children are the source of power for the guardians. But an enemy is rising with more power than every child in the world could give. A source stronger than a child belief is needed to overcome this evil: teenagers. And what happens when Manny comes up with a bizarre technique for gaining these adolescent believers? Let's just say, the guardians of high school has a nice ring to it.
1. The Globe

**Hi everyone! I was hoping to write this fanfic during summer break. But my cousin and I went on vacation in Australia during the ENTIRE summer. I had an awesome time! But it seems that every summer that I want to write a fanfic, something comes up. Last year it was family problems, and this year it was vacation…oh well, go figure. :P **

**Anyways please enjoy! :)**

What was going on?! One minute MIM was speaking to the guardians, and next thing you know, all of them – Jack, Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunnymund – were blacked out. They tried desperately to reach out to MIM, but they felt to connection, not even a little. It was as if they were abandoned, alone, forsaken. _But he promised he would never leave us, _each guardian thought. _He promised…_

_**Flashback**_

_North rushed over to the globe, his Yetis following close behind. They had notified him that the globe had been spinning madly. Now, as North entered the room, it had rested, rotating on its axis leisurely. All the lights shined brightly, never flickering or disappearing. North scowled._

"_Vwat was big deal?" he fumed. The globe was not something to take lightly, and none of the guardians appreciated it when something went awry…or in this case, when it _supposedly _did. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM, and the globe began spinning madly. The lights grew so large that the globe looked like an enormous, spinning ball of fire. North watched frantically. "Make preparations!" he bellowed. He grabbed a handle, turned it, and then pushed it down. It was the same handle North used when Pitch had returned 5 years earlier. Now he was forced to use it again. Immediately Northern Lights danced across the clear blue sky, traveling all across the world – to Burgess, Bunny's Warren, Tooth's palace, and every continent on Earth. The guardians were summoned for the first time in half a decade. _

…

"_What is it now, North," Bunny groaned. It was two weeks before Easter, and Bunny still had over a million eggs to prepare. _

"_Bunny!" North smiled. "So glad to see you here! How are Easter preparations coming along, eh?" _

"_On pause, thanks to you," Bunny frowned. "There better be a good reason for this." He crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Of course there is good reason! Vwy would I have called you over here, if it were not serious?" He waved his hands in front of Sandy, emphasizing the "serious." He walked to the globe and stood in front of it. "There was something strange happening to the globe. It-"_

"_Was covered in black sand?" Bunny interrupted. He balled his paws into fists. "North, if that son of a gun has miraculously come back, I'm gonna-"_

"_There vwas no black sand," North cut him off. There was silence, then North sighed."Somehow, I do not think Pitch is involved in this at all."_

"_What happened?" Tooth asked worriedly. She and Sandy glanced at each other nervously. _

_North opened his mouth to speak, but a certain winter spirit burst through the door with a dozen elves chasing after him. His pockets were stuffed with cookies and there were leftover crumbs on his face. The elves shook their fists angrily._

"_Can't catch me!" Jack teased. "Haha!" Suddenly he was yanked back by his hoodie and thrown to the ground. He looked up wide-eyed, only to come face-to-face with an annoyed – dangerously annoyed – Bunny. Jack smirked. "What's up Kangaroo?" _

"_This is no time for foolin' around, Frostbite!" Bunny fumed, not even acknowledging his nickname. His grip on Jack's hoodie tightened and he jerked him onto his feet roughly. "We've got an emergency here, and if ya don't take this seriously I'm gonna shove those cookies up ya bloody nose." Bunny tugged on Jack's pocket and all the cookies fell out. _

"_Hey!" Jack pouted. He reached down to pick them up, but a wave of elves stampeded over and swarmed around the pile of freshly baked cookies. "No! No! No!" Jack tried to push his way through, but the little cookie monsters shoved him back. In literally 10 seconds they dispersed, leaving absolutely nothing except for a shiny floor. "Aww," Jack whined._

"_Jack!" North shouted, a bit frustrated. "Vwe have big problem here," he said grimly._

_Jack looked at all the guardians, who were eyeing the globe with worry. He pushed himself off the ground and slowly walked over to the globe. He leaned on his staff and watched it intently. Everything seemed just fine. What was everyone so concerned about?_

"_Umm…I don't see what the big deal is, guys," Jack spoke up, interrupting the silence. "The globe seems just fine to me." At that same moment, there was a deafening BOOM and the globe once again spun wildly on its axis. All the guardians watched with mixed fear and confusion as the lights grew and grew until they covered the globe completely. Suddenly it all exploded, and the entire room was flashed with blinding light. The guardians looked away and shielded their eyes. Then the lights died away, and there was MIM himself, standing there with a calm smile on his face. _

_Everyone stood silenced, amazed, and shocked. Jack couldn't believe that the Man in the Moon was standing there, in the flesh! He was taller than Sandy, but shorter than Tooth. His body and his face were round, and his cheeks were rosy. He was mostly bald, except for a strand of white hair in the middle of his head that was sticking up like a crescent. He wore a cream suit with a red bowtie and black with white shoes._

_Jack snickered a bit. He almost looked like an umpa-lumpa! Sandy nudged Jack in the stomach and made a "shush" sign with his finger. The winter sprite raised his hands in defense and looked back to Manny, who was strolling over to North almost casually. He brought out his hand, to which North shook it warily. Manny smiled warmly and took a step back. He looked at all the guardians, one by one. When he saw Jack he grinned brightly. _

"_Guardians of childhood," Manny finally spoke. His voice was as smooth and rich as honey. "I have never visited this planet before, never left my lunar sanctuary. But times are dire, and I have been forced to make a decision that will change each of you forever." He paused for a second. "For a short while, all of you will leave your duties of guardian-hood." Everyone gasped._

"_What do ya mean leave our duties?!" Bunny growled. "I have only two bloody weeks till Easter! Who's gonna prepare and deliver my eggs?" At this point he was standing over Manny. Yet the small man did not even flinch. He only smiled. _

"_Bunnymund," he chuckled. "You never lost your fiery temper. Don't worry about Easter. I've made arrangements with Mother Nature to carry out all your plans." He looked to Tooth and Sandy, who, by the looks on their faces, were concerned about their jobs too. "Tooth, Sandy – your duties will also be carried out while you are out of commission. And Jack," he looked to the young winter spirit, a small glint in his eyes, "there will be plenty more snow days for both you and the children to enjoy." _

"_Vwat about Christmas?" North spoke up. "Vwill we be gone that long?" _

_Manny sighed. "Yes, North, all of you still be gone by then. But don't worry. Christmas shall, and will, continue." _

"_But why will we be gone? Where will we go?" Tooth asked. She fiddled with her hands, still a bit nervous. _

"_Don't worry about that right now, Toothiana," Manny smiled. "You'll find out soon enough." And with that, the whole room turned into a whirling spiral. Manny had disappeared, and the guardians were sucked into the vortex. The other guardians were screaming in fear and confusion, all except for Jack, who was shouting in amusement. _

"_Woo hoo!" Jack laughed. _

"_This ain't funny, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled. _

"_It kind of i-" Jack was cut off as he blacked out, along with everyone else. The last thing they heard was Manny's soothing voice._

"I'll never leave you," _Manny whispered. "_I promise I'll never leave you."

**Tada! Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and don't forget to comment and favorite :) **


	2. Changing

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy to announce that I will be continuing the **_**Guardians of High School**_**! *background applause and cheers* Thank you! Thank you! And I'm like, so freaking surprised that this story got 3 reviews, 4 follows, and 2 favorites on the EXACT SAME DAY that I posted! So thanks to y'all guys (and girls) who made my day with your R&R's and F&F's! ^.^ So, without further ado, chapter two! (Omg, that rhymed XD)**

"W-where am I?" Jack groaned. He'd just awoken from his black out and was relieved to see that he wasn't dead. He tried to stand up, but was met with a low ceiling. _THUMP! _"OW!" Jack screamed.

"Aw, shut up, Frostbite," Bunny growled from beneath. Wait…beneath?

"Bunny?" Jack gasped. He looked underneath what seemed to be a bunk bed. He saw Bunny's frame wrapped up in a thick blanket with his head stuffed underneath the covers.

"No, the Queen of bloody England," Bunny said sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"

"Guys, this is no time for arguing," Tooth spoke up, entering the room.

"Tooth! You're here!" Bunny shouted, suddenly fully alert. He shoved off the covers and stood up. Tooth and Jack gasped.

"What?" Bunny asked in confusion. Jack and Tooth only blinked.

"Look in the mirror," Jack said softly, still staring at Bunny.

Bunny sighed in slight frustration and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. "Okay, but I don't see what the big deal…." His mouth dropped open as he saw himself in the mirror. Bunny was not Bunny at all. He was a tall, handsome young man, appearing to be in his late teens. He had short brown hair, looking almost identical to Jack's hair when he was a mortal. His skin was fairly tan, and he still had his tribal tattoos on his body, all except for his face. He was well built and muscular. To sum it all up, he looked like a model. A _really, really _hot model. Bunny – or Aster, as he should now be called – was wearing a blue V-neck and dark washed jeans. He had on black Vans and a black leather bracelet. "What. The. Bloody. Hell!" Suddenly he went into panic mode, stumbling all over the room and screaming like a maniac. "NO! NO! NO! This CANNOT be happening!"

"Bunny! Bunny! Calm down!" Tooth yelled, trying to get through to him. Finally Jack jumped down the bunk and slapped Aster across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jack shouted as he grabbed Aster by the shoulders and shook him. To his surprise, Aster did not even bother to shove him off or yell at him. He just stood there, breathing heavily and looking around the room slowly. Then he looked at Jack and his eyes widened. Jack looked different, too!

"Jack, you might want to look in the mirror yourself," Aster said as he nudged Jack shakily towards the mirror.

Jack looked back at Aster, and then walked to the mirror. When his face finally came into view, he stumbled back a bit. He breathed in deeply and took another step toward the mirror. When he saw himself, he almost cried. His hair and eyes were brown again. His skin was no longer pale. He hadn't looked this way in over 300 years – before he died. "I can't believe it," Jack whispered. He brought a shaky hand to his face, letting his fingers run over his features. He was still wearing his blue hoodie, except it no longer had frost on it. He had on black skinny jeans and some blue high top converse. "I'm mortal again." Jack glanced at Tooth, but quickly turned his head to look at her again. His mouth nearly fell to the floor when he saw her.

"Okay," Jack spoke up. "Since we're all pointing out our new looks here, I think it's Tooth's turn to check herself out." Aster raised confused brow and looked at Tooth. When he saw her he nearly stumbled back.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Tooth you're…" Jack began, but he couldn't quite finish his sentence.

"Human," Aster said softly, still in shock.

Tooth's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Aster and Jack nodded in response. "How do I look?"

"Come see for yourself," Jack said as he motioned toward the mirror. Tooth gulped slightly, taking careful steps over. It seemed like an eternity before she finally stepped before the mirror. She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped loudly. She had long, raven hair with blue, yellow, and green highlights, most of them on her bangs. She was tan, nearly the same as Aster. Her eyes were still a shimmering array of colors and her teeth – much to her relief – were still perfect. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white leather jacket and light blue skinny jeans. Her shoes were white flats with a small pink bow. She had on gold leaf earrings with a matching necklace and a gold charm bracelet on her right hand. Tooth, or Toothiana, was absolutely stunning.

"Wow, Tooth," Jack said awestruck, "You're beautiful." Heat rose to his cheeks, something that he hadn't experienced in over 300 years. Toothiana blushed slightly and bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said shyly, a sweet smile on her face. Then her face fell, and she looked around the room. "Where's North?"

"Oh, my head," a strong, Russian voice groaned. The looked outside the room; he was nowhere.

"North?" Tooth called. "Where are you?"

"In here," he groaned again. They looked down the hall and saw another door, probably the room that North was in.

"North!" Jack exclaimed, knocking on the door. "What's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?" North snapped, suddenly agitated. "You think I'm psycho?"

"Psycho?" Tooth murmured in confusion. Jack and Aster shared confused glances with her.

"Umm…North, do you mean _physic?" _Jack snickered.

"Vwatever!"

There were a few moments of silence, until everyone busted out with laughter. Jack banged his fist against the wall, Tooth fell onto the floor in a heap of giggles, and Aster was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" Aster laughed.

"Oh, oh my gosh!" Jack gasped, wiped tears from his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever laughed this much before," Tooth giggled as she slowly picked herself up off the floor.

North grumbled a Russian curse beneath his breath. Then he suddenly became concerned. "Wait! Where's Sandy?"

"You didn't know he was here?" Tooth asked.

"Vwell, it's not like I can hear him," North huffed.

"Yeah, and remember, Tooth," Jack spoke up, a mischievous grin on his face, "he's not _psycho_." Everyone began laughing again. Aster had to lean on Jack to keep from falling on the floor a second time.

"Ugh!" North groaned in frustration. He slammed open the door, almost crushing Jack – who was resting against it.

Everyone's mouths fell to the floor. This was _their _North?!

"Vwat…" North asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"Oh my gosh, North!" Jack exclaimed, a bit of excitement in his voice. "You gotta see yourself!" And with that he grabbed the large Russian man by the arm and dragged him over to the mirror in the other room. He shoved him in front of the reflective glass and grinned.

North almost fainted. He looked exactly as he had thousands of years ago, before he became a guardian. He was a young Russian man, around the same age as Aster. His hair was short and brown. His long white beard was gone, instead replaced with a trimmed goatee, matching the color of his hair. He was thinner – a _lot _thinner. He larger and taller than Aster. He had the perfect physic. He was wearing a short sleeved red chambray shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. His skin was darker now, about the same as Aster's. North had to admit, he was quite handsome. He reached up and stroked his goatee. He smiled a bit. "I think I can get used to this," he finally said.

"Now come quickly!" North boomed, a large grin on his face. "Let us find Sandy!"

They all turned to exit the room, only to find a bewildered, shocked, and very confused Sandy standing at the doorway. His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was slightly open. Jack reached down and closed his mouth, laughing when the small man took a step back. To be honest, Sandy hadn't really gone through much of a change, so everyone wasn't really shocked. He was still short and round with golden hair and eyes. His hairstyle was still the same. The only thing different about him was his skin color and his clothing. His skin wasn't golden anymore, but lightly tanned. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Sandy, you like the new looks?" Jack asked playfully gesturing to all of the guardians. Sandy nodded slowly. "Can you talk?" Sandy shook his head. Jack sighed. "Well, at least one thing hasn't changed."

"What do we do now?" Aster spoke up. They all shared concerned glances with each other. At that very moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," North said as he walked out the room. He passed through the fairly sized living room and reached to open the front door. When he opened it, there was a young boy there, dressed in a mail delivery uniform. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He had an envelope in his hand.

"I have mail for Nicholas St. North," the youngster chirped. He handed the envelope to North, who took it gently. The boy smiled warmly. "It's nice to have new neighbors! I live right down the street with my mom."

"David!" His mother called sweetly. North poked his head out the door and looked at his mother, who was standing in the driveway. She was a tall woman with short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue V-neck and white capris with yellow sandals. "It's time to go!"

"Coming, mom!" The boy called back. He turned back to North. "Talk to you later! Bye!" He ran back to his mother, who ruffled his hair playfully. The boy giggled and walked with his mom to the next house. North smiled. Children always brought so much joy to him. That's probably one of the reasons why he was chosen to be a guardian.

North closed the door and looked down at the envelope.

_To Nicholas St. North_

_245 Oakbrook St._

_Burgess, PA 19121_

He turned around and saw everyone sitting on the couches patiently. He came and sat down in a recliner.

"Who's it from?" Toothiana asked.

"I don't know," North replied, stroking his goatee. He carefully tore it open and pulled out the letter inside. He unfolded it and began to read it aloud. Everyone listened intently.

_Dear Guardians,_

_By the time you've read this letter, you all have probably already noticed the changes that have happened. I know this may all seem confusing and a bit frustration – maybe even scary – but I promised that I would never leave you, and I do not go back on my word. There are a lot of things that I still need to explain to you, along with the mission you all must complete while you are mortal. So listen carefully. An enemy is coming, an enemy much stronger and eviler than Pitch. He will do anything to destroy every last glimmer of joy and hope in the world. Nothing will stand in his way. He already destroyed the wonder and belief in adults and adolescents many millennia ago. Now I fear he's seeking out not only the children, but also every guardian and immortal spirit in the world. _

_I know the children helped you win your last battle, but their belief cannot possibly be enough to defeat this new enemy. Something much more powerful and potent is needed to stop him. Guardians, you need teenagers. They're belief is hundreds of times stronger than a child's. It is so easy for a young child to believe in the guardians, but teenagers need much more convincing. Currently there are no teenage believers anywhere in the world – yet. You can change that! That is your mission. That is why I've made you into teenagers. Reach out to the teens, teach them how to believe. You do not have your powers, so you'll need to figure out other ways to convince them. You need to gain as many believers as you can before the enemy strikes. If you don't…then I fear this whole world may come to an end. My children, you're going to high school!_

_Sincerely, _

_ Manny_

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading everyone! If y'all have any suggestions for characters or scenes or if you have any other ideas, then just enter them in the comments or PM me. Have a great day!**


	3. Bus Ride from Hell

**Oh my gosh, for real guys?! I wasn't expecting for this fanfic to be that great! Seriously, it was just a little idea I came up with. But I highly appreciate all of your favorites, follows, and reviews! Y'all are awesome! Now, back to the story! **

"HIGH SCHOOL!" everyone screamed simultaneously.

"I can't go to high school!" Tooth exclaimed. "So many cavities and un-brushed teeth and sugary drinks!

"I've never even been to school!" Aster yelled.

"Vwhat are we supposed to know about in school?!" North panicked.

Sandy ran around the room with his arms flailing around. He, apparently, was panicking too.

"What if we don't fit in?!" Jack cried, falling on his knees dramatically.

Everyone immediately stopped and stared at him with confused looks.

"Seriously, Jack," Aster said, raising a brow. "What if we don't fit in? Really?"

Jack shrugged innocently. "Well, you all were going crazy and making excuses, so why not?" Aster rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "C'mon guys!" Jack tried to encourage them. "This is just school we're talking about! You guys have fought ultimate battles and wars, faced Pitch and won – heck, Bunny, you nearly defeated Pitch single handedly! If you can do _that, _then I'm sure you can survive a little while in high school."

They all shared embarrassed glances. Jack was right; if they've conquered foes and won battles, then why couldn't they survive high school?

"Alright, Jack," North spoke up. "You're right. It's just that…vwe've never been to school before. Vwe were all taught by family and friends. I guess vwe might've overacted a little bit."

"A little bit?" Jack teased, his signature smirk on his face.

"Okay, maybe a lot," North chuckled. He looked around the room at the others, who were smiling slightly. Then he clapped his hands together. "Alrighty then!" he boomed, making everyone jump. "Vwhen to vwe begin?"

"Let me check," Tooth said. She walked over to a computer that was sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. She sat down in the desk chair and turned on the computer. When it started up, she opened up Google and began searching for the school start date in Burgess.

"Let's see here," she murmured, skimming through the search results. "Here it is!" She clicked on a link to the Burgess High School website. As soon as the page loaded, Tooth was met with huge lettering that said "HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Her mouth dropped open and she shot out of the chair. "School is today!" She screamed.

Everyone immediately went into panic mode again. They ran around the room frantically, searching for the school supplies they needed.

"C'mon," Aster mumbled in frustration. "Manny had to have left us _some _school supplies."

"In here!" Jack yelled. Everybody ran over to where Jack was. When they caught up to him, they saw a closet with five netted backpacks, each labeled with a guardian's name. They rushed in and grabbed the backpack with their name on it. Aster's was deep blue; Tooth's was pink; North's was red; Sandy's was yellow; and Jack's was light blue. All the supplies they needed were in their backpacks. They all practically sprinted out and headed for the door. North swung it open and ran outside. The others followed right behind him, but began bumping into one another when North suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"North!" Aster growled. "What are ya doing?"

"Hold on a second," North said. He turned to face the others, who were waiting impatiently behind him. "How are vwe supposed to get to school if vwe don't have a car?"

"Maybe a bus will come pick us up?" Jack suggested.

"Pfft! A bus!" North scoffed. "Vwhat bus is going to come pick us up?"

At that very moment a school bus stopped in front of the house. The bus driver honked the horn once and opened the doors. North stared in shock as the others casually got onto the large, yellow vehicle. Jack smirked as he walked past North. The large Russian man rolled his eyes and mumbled a curse under his breath. He stepped onto the bus and followed the others to the back. They sat down, with Aster next to Tooth, Jack next to Sandy, and North sitting on a single seat for himself.

"I wouldn't sit back there if I were you," the bus driver warned. He looked back at the small group, a concerned look on his face.

"Why not?" Tooth asked.

The bus driver sighed. "You'll see."

The guardians all shared confused glances with one another. What was the big deal? They rode in silence for a little while before the bus stopped again. There was some distant shouting and laughter. Then the bus rocked a bit as four other boys came jumping onboard. They roughhoused, cursed, and shouted as they climbed on. They headed to the back of the bus.

_Oh crap! _Jack thought as they neared closer. He slid down in his seat a little more, hoping not to be seen.

The boy in the lead stopped and eyed the group. He looked back at his gang, then back at the guardians. He laughed a bit. "Excuse me, but I believe you're in our seats," he said politely, but his tone of voice said otherwise.

Aster looked around. "I don't see any names on them," he challenged, crossing his arms. The gang shook their heads, looking at their leader. Apparently they knew that was the wrong answer. Aster took a moment to observe them. They were all wearing saggy jeans and black jackets. Some of them had on Jordans, and others were wearing converse. One guy had blonde hair, and all the others had brown. They all had on black shirts with a red skull on them.

The leader laughed. "Oh, you think you're smart, huh?"

"Well, at least one of us is," Aster smirked.

"Oh!" the other guys shouted, nudging their leader toward the Aussie. "Get 'em, Nathan! Get 'em!"

Nathan glared down at Aster. "Look here," he whispered dangerously, "I run this school. And if you get in my way, you're gonna pay for it. You got that, Kangaroo?"

Aster shot up and grabbed Nathan by the throat. Everyone, including the gang, gasped in shock. Nathan tried desperately to loosen Aster's grip, but the 6"1 Aussie was too strong. Aster leaned in real close. He emerald eyes raged like burning green flames. Nathan looked at him with fear.

"Don't call me Kangaroo," Aster growled lowly. He pushed him to the floor and glared down at Nathan. The gang leader coughed and gasped for air. He rubbed his throat and looked up at Aster. He quickly picked himself up and walked past his friends. They all watched their leader in shock and followed after him. They sat near the front of the bus, not daring to look back at Aster.

"Serves 'em right," Aster mumbled. He sat back down next to Toothiana, ignoring the surprised and concerned glances from his fellow guardians. Jack turned his head to face the front, and saw the slight smile on the bus driver's face.

_Well, _Jack thought, smirking inwardly, _looks like someone enjoyed it. _

The bus came to a stop again and another larger group of student climbed on. They all stared in surprise as they saw the feared high school gang sitting at the front of the bus. They looked to the back, where the guardians were, and then back to the gang.

"What're you looking at?" Nathan seethed.

The students looked away and walked further down in the middle seats and sat down. A few of them took out their iPods and listened to music, and some others continually glanced between the two groups. One girl got out of her seat and walked to the back. Some girls eyed her with a bit of disgust. She didn't fit in with anyone else. Instead of the normal feminine look that other girls had, she was rather tomboy. Her chocolate brown, wavy hair had dark blue highlights and was let down. She was wearing a black hoodie and black, slightly saggy skinny jeans with neon green high top converse. She had on a silver dog tag and one small, hooped silver earring on her right ear. She also had on a black leather fingerless glove on her right hand. She sat down in the seat across from Tooth and Aster.

"What happened?" she asked in amazement.

"Wha da ya mean?" Aster asked, looking over to her.

_Nice accent, _she thought. "The Shadow Skulls are sitting in the front," she nodded over to where the gang was still sitting. "And y'all are sitting back here. What did you do to kick them out of their seats?"

Aster smirked slightly, and Tooth raised a knowing brow. "Let's just say, it's hard to sit when ya caught by the throat," the Aussie replied.

The girl gasped, but smiled widely. "You didn't!"

"Oh, he did," Tooth laughed.

"That is awesome!" She did an evil laugh. "I've been waiting all eternity for someone to stand up to those jack asses."

Aster chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm the first." He winked at her, and she blushed. "What's ya name, Sheila?"

"Alexa," she replied, "but my friends call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa," Aster smiled. He reached over and held out his hand. Alexa shook gladly. "I'm Aster, and this is Toothiana," he pointed to Tooth, "but we call her Tooth for short."

"Then there's North, Sandy, and Jack," he pointed out. They were all taking naps, leaning against the windows and each other. Alexa giggled. Her brown eyes scanned over each one of them. They were all so unique, almost like characters out of a story book.

"Y'all are a pretty cool group," she said, looking back to Aster. "You're all different from each other, but in a good way."

"Thanks," Aster and Tooth said simultaneously. The bus stopped again, and three girls stepped on.

"Oh no," Alexa groaned. She pushed herself farther back into the seat, near the window.

One of the girls had blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a low-cut, grey Jersey tank top with black short shorts and pink converse sneaker. She had on big hoop earrings with gold bracelets and a ring. Her backpack was pink and netted. The other two girls both had brown hair with brown eyes. One was wearing a white V-neck and the other had on a purple, low-cut racer back jersey tank top. They both had on light washed skinny jeans and white sneakers with black netted backpacks. One girl, the one with the V-neck, was wearing a silver charm bracelet and necklace with small diamond earrings, and the other had on long, dangly gold earrings with a large gold bracelet. They eyed the gang curiously. The blonde whispered something to Nathan, most likely asking why they were sitting in the front. He whispered something back, and she looked to the back of the bus. She nodded to her girls and they strutted down the walkway to the back. Some of the guys wolf-whistled and others winked. They girls smirked confidently and rolled their eyes. They sat on the seats near the guardians and watched them. What they didn't know was that they had sat on the seat right in front of Aster and Toothiana.

Aster cleared his throat suddenly. The girls jumped, and looked behind them. Aster was leaning on the top of the seats, looking down at them. When they saw him, they almost swooned.

"Umm," the blonde looked at her girlfriends, who giggled slightly. "Hi?" They giggled again. Aster quirked a brow and glanced between each of them. Then he sighed.

"Wha da ya want, Sheila?" The girls nearly fainted in adoration at the sound of his thick, heavy Australian accent.

The blonde girl spoke up. "Oh, nothing. We usually sit back here, so…yeah." They giggled again.

"Alright, but ya keep eyeing my friends 'ere." He crossed his arms and leaned against the window.

"Oh, sorry!" the blonde gasped. "It's just that I've never seen y'all before, is all. Please forgive me." She batted her eyelashes a bit, and Aster fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's alright, Sheila," he said as he sat back down.

"Hey um," the girl said as she leaned over the seat to see him. "How come my brother's sitting in the front?" Aster glanced up at her in surprise and then looked over at Nathan.

"That's your brother?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," she replied casually. "Why's he sitting over there, though?"

"Look 'ere Sheila, I had no idea he was ya brother. We sat back 'ere, he came and tried to force us out of these seats, and I handled it the only way I could."

"And that would be?" She raised a brow.

"Look, I don't have all day for questions. So if you wanna know what happened, then I suggest you go ask ya brother," he said rather annoyed. Tooth fiddled with her hands nervously. It was barely the first day of school and already Aster was making enemies.

The girl huffed and sat back down in her seat. She glanced back at the group one last time, but then her eye caught sight of Alexa. She nudged her girlfriends and nodded in Alexa's direction. They saw her and scrunched their noses in disgust.

"C'mon girls," she whispered. They all got up and walked over to Alexa. The tomboy sunk farther back into her seat as she saw the high school queens make their way over to her. They surrounded her and glared.

"What're you doing back here, hog-face?" The blonde sneered.

Alexa glared daggers at her. "The same as you, fish-lips." One of the other girls tugged harshly at Alexa's hair. She whimpered slightly, but mostly hid her pain. The blonde grabbed her by hair hoodie and brought her up close to her face.

"Listen up, bitch," she growled. "You better get out of here right now or else I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Aster spoke up. The girls spun around, only to came face to face with an angry Aussie. He had his arms cross in he was glaring menacingly at them. Their expressions turned from angry to scared.

"Now you all listen to me," he said lowly. He took a step toward them and they staggered back a bit. "You better leave her alone or swear to God that I'll rip off your hair and make a coat. Do you understand?" The girls nodded fearfully, and Alexa fought to hold back her laughter. "Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret." They quickly scrambled out of the way and sat near the gang, who shook their heads and groaned.

"Not you too," Aster could hear Nathan say. He smirked lightly, and then turned back to Alexa. She was still stifling her laughter and looked up at him in amusement. Aster chuckled and sat down next to her.

"That was hilarious," she snickered. "You, my friend, are awesome!" Aster laughed.

"Who were those crazy sheilas anyway?" He glanced over at them and then back to Alexa.

"The blonde is Katy, the one with the white V-neck is Mattie, and the other is Naomi. They're the prissy queens of this high school and the most popular girls in town. Katy thinks she's all big and bad just because her dumb ass brother is the gang leader of the stupid as hell Shadow Skulls. Katy and her girls are the worst bullies. They'll do almost anything to bring down girls like me."

"Wha da ya mean girls like you?" Aster asked.

Alexa sighed. "Girls that don't fit in, that aren't amazingly beautiful and perfect." She looked down and played with her hair.

Aster wasn't really the touchy-feely kind of guy, but he knew when someone needed comforting. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She blushed, but laid her head down in his shoulder and closer her eyes.

"Thanks, Aster," she whispered.

"No problem, Sheila," he whispered back. He glanced over at Tooth, who had a small smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. In the distance he could see the Burgess High School sign and the school building. Within a few minutes the bus stopped, and all the teens got out of their seats. Aster nudged Alexa slightly, and she opened her eyes. She looked over the seat and saw that everyone was getting off. She quickly got up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Aster got up and let her pass through. She smiled.

"Guys," Tooth said, looking back at the sleeping boys. They didn't respond. "Guys!" They still didn't stir. "GUYS!" They shot up in surprise and looked wide-eyed at Toothiana. "We gotta go!" They hurriedly grabbed their backpacks and ran off the bus. Tooth, Aster, and Alexa followed close behind. The bus driver grabbed Aster's arm, to which the Aussie looked at him with confusion. Then he sighed.

"I guess I'm in trouble, huh?" Aster said dully.

The bus driver chuckled. "Far from it, young'un. I've been waiting years for someone to stand up to those boys, and I'm proud to see that today was the lucky day." Aster smirked.

"Now go on!" the bus driver yelled playfully. "You don't want to be late for class." He smiled as they all stepped off the bus. "What a crazy, bold youngster," he chuckled to himself.

**That's it for now guys! It took me a little while longer to update this story because I've had a LOT of projects and assignments that my teachers have bombarded me with, so it's sometimes hard to find some free time to write. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'd also appreciate some suggestions about what should happen next. I'm kind of blank right now about what scenarios I should include in their first day of school. There are no right or wrong answers, and I promise to consider all your ideas and give credit to you if I do decide to include it in my story. Thanks everyone! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review :)**


End file.
